


The Interwebs Series Youtube's Crush

by orphan_account



Series: Interwebs [1]
Category: Interweb Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youtube is chilling with Twitter when she makes a realization about him that drives them both to the edge. Who does Youtube like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interwebs Series Youtube's Crush

Youtube sighed as he listened to Twitter ramble on about things currently trending such as: #yolo, #breadcats, and #comedianbands. He was sitting on his couch staring out the window, trying to ignore his friend’s voice and focus on another website. A certain headset-wearing website had caught his attention the last few days. They had been collaborating on a video series featuring Steam’s games and Youtube couldn’t help but begin to notice a few things about his gamer friend.  
“Youtube! Are you even listening?! #FeelsIgnored” Twitter sighed dramatically before getting up and stomping over in frornt of Youtube and staring into his eyes. He slowly tilted his head to the side and glanced over at her before looking back out the window; he honestly didn’t care what Twitter thought at the moment.   
“You like someone don’t you? #longingstare” Twitter giggled and plopped down right next to him on the couch, so close that she was practically on top of him.   
Youtube calmly scooted himself a good foot away before turning and facing Twitter with a frown on his face. “Why would you say that? I can’t just enjoy the view of my front yard?” Youtube retorted with a hint of irritation clear in his voice. Twitter rolled her eyes then in the blink of an eye she reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone.  
“Hey! Give that back!” Youtube jumped up and tried to snatch it from his younger friend who had already started running away. She kept running until she reached his room where she proceeded to kick the door open and run inside and then lock it.   
“Take that Youtube! I’m a #BAMF” She jumped in shock as banging sounds emerged from the door. Youtube continued banging on the white wooden door to his room for about half a minute until he collapsed to the ground and rested against the door that prevented him from preserving any sense of privacy.  
“Twitter! Would it stop you if I said I haven’t actually said anywhere but my mind who I like?”   
Twitter merely laughed evilly, “Of course not, but let’s see who you’ve texted most!” Youtube groaned and hit the door once before just giving in and waiting for the inevitable. On the other side of the door Twitter was going through his messages. Facebook:6 messages, Tumblr:43, DeviantArt: 23, Steam: 160.   
“Aha! #Totes found out who! You like Steam!” Twitter opened up the convo and scrolled through it skimming their conversations. A few moments later the door unlocked and was pulled open causing Youtube to fall flat on his back. He looked up at Twitter who had a sly grin on her face. She bent over, dropped the phone onto his chest and walked away leaving Youtube blushing wildly. She began to whistle as she made her way through the house not thinking at all about her friend’s wellbeing.

“Twitter! Please don’t say anything! I’m not even sure Steam is into guys, or me.” Youtube sighed and looked down and missed the frown that creeped onto Twitter’s face.   
“I wouldn’t misuse this information Youtube! I’m gonna totally #hookyouguysup!” Twitter grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up and dragged him out of the door.  
Youtube began to grow afraid, very afraid.


End file.
